oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Assault
Barbarian Assault is a safe team-based Combat minigame located at the Barbarian Outpost. A team of five players must work together to battle 10 waves of Penance, before finally defeating the Penance Queen herself. There are no requirements for this minigame, although a player with a higher combat level will generally perform better. This is a safe minigame, so you won't lose any items if you die. Barbarian assault is the hardest minigame in runescape. Because of this, many people choose to boost points from various clan chats. Ba Services Getting there While the Barbarian Assault arena is isolated within the RuneScape world, there are several methods by which it can be reached: * Minigame Group Finder - After completing the tutorial, Barbarian Assault players are allowed to teleport directly to Barbarian Assault through the Minigame Group Finder. *Games necklace teleport - The quickest way to reach the Barbarian Outpost. A games necklace can be made by casting Lvl-1 Enchant on a Sapphire necklace. *Barbarian Teleport - This spell from the Lunar spellbook teleports the player to the Barbarian Outpost. Level 75 Magic, three fire runes, two astral runes, and two law runes are needed to cast it. *Agility shortcut - At level 37 Agility, players are able to scale the tree to the north east of the Tree Gnome Stronghold (The Grand Tree quest required). *Enchanted lyre - Teleport to Rellekka, then approach the Outpost via the Lighthouse. *If your player-owned house is located at Rellekka, then house teleport and run from Rellekka following the same route as the Enchanted Lyre teleport method. *Via the Lighthouse fairy ring (code: ). *On foot - Players may journey to the Barbarian Outpost from the south, via the Baxtorian Falls. Starting off Go to the Barbarian Outpost, and talk to Captain Cain to begin the tutorial. After you've watched all of the lessons, you will need to deposit all of your runes and bronze to mithril arrows. It is also a good idea to empty your inventory, ridding yourself of everything except armour and a good weapon. If you're planning to be an attacker, take a weapon that can attack accurately, defensively, aggressively, and controlled. The best choice would be taking both a scimitar for aggressive, a whip for the other three styles, and a dragon dagger/battleaxe for special attack. If you are not planning on doing the attacker role, the wisest weapon would be the Excalibur, for its defence boosting special attack. There are 10 waves of Barbarian Assault, and you must play them in order. To start playing, go into the basement of the Barbarian Assault lobby. There are eleven rooms in here, one for each wave, as well as a "quickstart" room. Either enter the room with a 1 on it or the quickstart room. Join the "Osrs Ba" clan chat to get a free teleport to Barbarian Assault, and head to World 306. Note that before you can do this, you will need to have completed all of the minigame's tutorials by speaking to Captain Cain. Gameplay Barbarian Assault is a safe minigame and, as such, players will not lose any items upon death. As combat is the minigame's main component, high Defence and Hitpoints levels provide an advantage. Additionally, a high Agility level is beneficial as it allows players to run more, providing the opportunity to evade threats. A safespot used to be behind the Horn of Glory, which rendered all enemies unable to attack. However, this was removed with the update to the minigame. Note: If a teammate is killed, the entire group must restart the wave. Basics Details information regarding creating a team, brief role descriptions, and Penance monsters that will be faced. Gameplay Overview of basic gameplay technique. Includes information on the gameplay interface, battlefield layout and how to complete player roles. Strategies Contains information pertaining to more advanced, specific, and efficient gameplay techniques. Wave breakdown This breaks down every wave and tells you the amount of monsters in the wave. Rewards Contains all the rewards available from the Barbarian Assault minigame, at the cost of Honour points. Personalities *Commander Connad *Sergeant Sambur *Private Pierreb *Private Paldon *Private Pendron *Private Paldo Music * Legion - Outside * Assault and Battery - Waves 1-10 * Pirates of Penance - Wave 10 when Penance Queen appears Category:Minigames Category:Barbarian Assault